Projekt Babelfisch
by irm63
Summary: Summary: Ich habe den Babelfisch ausprobiert wegen englischer Stories , aber irgendwas kam mir komisch vor...


Pairing: SS/Irm/Babelfish

Languages: German-english-Babelfish

Disclaimer: J.K.R., wie immer Alles, fast Alles.

Der Original Babelfisch gehört Douglas Adams.

42 ist die Antwort, (oder war es die 43?), aber das

hat gar nichts damit zu tun.

Beta: die-chan, die sowieso dran schuld ist, weil sie mich drauf gebracht hat.

Titel:

Projekt Babelfisch oder Irm und eine ihrer üblichen Katastrophen

von irm63

**German:**

Das ging jetzt endgültig zu weit. Severus Snape massierte sich gequält die Nasenwurzel, während er fassungslos auf den Monitor des Laptops starrte. Mit den im Internet kursierenden abenteuerlichen Fanfictions, die hauptsächlich seine Person und eine ganz bestimmte Schülerin betrafen, hatte er sich mittlerweile abgefunden. Sogar mit den meist haarsträubenden erotischen Abenteuern, die ihm die vornehmlich weibliche Autorenschaft auf den wahlweise hochgewachsenen, schlanken, athletischen, stattlichen, usw. in beeindruckend wallende schwarze Roben gehüllten Leib schrieb.

Einige der Erzählungen hatten trotz des inflationären Gebrauchs von Adjektiven durchaus ihren Reiz, und was ihm da so zugetraut wurde, erklärte auch die betont misstrauischen Blicke, die ihm Minerva und Sybill seit einiger Zeit zuwarfen.

Das alberne Gekicher einiger Schülerinnen, wenn das Wort Strafarbeiten fiel, hatte er effektiv in den Griff bekommen, indem er diese bei über fünfzehnjährigen Schülerinnen ausschließlich durch Argus Filch beaufsichtigen ließ. Seither verlief auch der Tränkeunterricht, abgesehen von den routinemäßig durch Mister Neville verursachten Kesselexplosionen, störungsfrei.

Aber das neueste Projekt dieser Irm63 verhieß nichts Gutes. Nicht auszudenken, wenn noch andere auf die Idee kämen, Fanfictions mit Hilfe des so genannten Babelfisch-Translators zu überarbeiten. Severus Snape hatte einen Ruf zu wahren und Irm63 schien fest entschlossen, ihn durch ihre vorgeblichen Parodien zu ruinieren. Professor Snape zuckte zufrieden mit dem Mundwinkel, als er im Profil der Autorin aufschlussreiche Hinweise auf ihren Aufenthaltsort entdeckte. Schließlich erhob er sich und wog prüfend seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, während er mit der linken seinen Reiseumhang von der Garderobe nahm...

**English by babelfish:**

That could be done now finally too far. Severus Snape concentrated itself tormented the nose root, while he stared speechless at the monitor of the laptop. To the adventurous Fanfictions, which concerned mainly its person and a completely determined pupil, circulating in the InterNet, it had meanwhile resigned itself. Even with that usually haarstraeubenden erotischen adventures, which to it the primarily female author shank on high-grown, slim, athletic, the alternatively, stately, etc. barrier-ends in impressing black robes wrapped body wrote.

Some the narrations had their attraction despite the inflationary use of adjectives quite, and which was thought capable of to him in such a way there, explained also stresses distrustful views, which threw Minerva and Sybill for some time to him. He had gotten the ridiculous Gekicher of some pupils, if the word punishing work fell, effectively into the grasp, by letting these supervise with over fifteen-year pupils exclusively by Argus Filch. Since that time also watering place instruction ran, apart from by routine the boiler explosions caused by Mister Neville troublefree however the newest project of these Irm63 promised nothing property.

Not to invent, if still different came on the idea to revise Fanfictions with the help of the Babelfisch translator in such a way specified. Severus Snape had a call to true and Irm63 seemed decided firmly to ruin it before-bleached by their Parodien. Professor Snape twitched contently with the mundwinkel, as he referring to its place of residence, informative in the profile of the authoress, discover finally raised he and weighed searchingly his magic wand in the hand, during he with the left its Reiseumhang of clothes took...

**German by babelfish:**

Das konnte jetzt zu weit getan werden schließlich. Severus Snape konzentrierte sich tormented die Nase Wurzel, während er sprachlos am Monitor des Laptops anstarrte. Zum abenteuerlichen Fanfictions das hauptsächlich seine Person und eine vollständig entschlossene Schüler betraf, verteilend im Internet, hatte es sich unterdessen abgefunden. Sogar mit diesem haarstraeubenden normalerweise erotischen Abenteuer, die zu ihm der hauptsächlich weibliche Autor Schaft auf wechselweise, prächtige, etc. hoch-gewachsen, das dünne, athletisches, Sperre-Enden, wenn sie schwarze Roben aufgewickelten Körper beeindruckten, schrieben.

Einige die Erzählungen hatten ihre Anziehung trotz des inflationistischen Gebrauches von Adjektiven durchaus, und der zu zu ihm in solchem gedachtes fähiges war, eine Weise dort, auch erklärt distrustful Ansichten betont, die Minerva und Sybill während einiger Zeit zu ihm warfen. Er hatte das lächerliche Gekicher einiger Pupillen erhalten, wenn das Wort, das Arbeit bestraft, effektiv in die Reichweite, indem es diese ließ, überwachen mit ÜberFünfzehnjahr Pupillen ausschließlich durch Argus Filch fiel. Seit dem, daß die Zeit, die auch Platz wässert, Befehlsdurchlauf, abgesehen von durch Programm verursachten die Dampfkesselexplosionen durch Herr Neville troublefree,

jedoch, welches das neueste Projekt dieser Irm63 nichts Eigenschaft versprach. Nicht kam zu erfinden, wenn, noch unterschiedlich auf die Idee, Fanfictions mit Hilfe des Babelfisch Übersetzers in solch einer spezifizierter Weise zu verbessern. Severus Snape hatte einen auszurichten Anruf, und Irm63 schien fest entschieden, ihn zu ruinieren vor-blich durch ihr Parodien. Professor Snape twitched contently mit dem mundwinkel, wie er auf seinen Wohnsitz beziehend, informativ im Profil der authoress, schließlich angehoben ihn und searchingly gewogen seinem magischen Wand in der Hand entdeckt, während er mit dem links, das sein Reiseumhang von Kleidung... nahm

**The End**


End file.
